The invention relates to an absorbent product such as a nappy, an incontinence pad, or the like, having a substantially elongated shape and comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-tight surface layer, and an absorption body arranged between the surface layers, in addition to which the product has longitudinal side edges, transverse end edges, a first end section and a second end section and a crotch section lying between the end sections, and at least one fastening tab arranged at a side edge of the product, on the first end section, and comprising a first fastening member. A second fastening member is arranged on the second end section of the product and arranged so as to interact with the first fastening member in order to bind together the product into a briefs-like shape.
The fastening members of an absorbent product of the type stated in the introduction usually comprise a first fastening member in the form of a fastening tab arranged on each side edge adjacent to the one end edge of the product. Advantageously, the fastening tabs are folded in against the one surface layer of the product prior to use and, when the product is used, are folded out and fixed to a second fastening member arranged on the second end section. In the production of the product, the fastening tabs are often fixed close to the longitudinal side edges and are folded in around the respective side edge so as to lie against the second surface layer. A drawback with such fastening members is that at high production speeds a complicated process solution is required in order for the fastening members to end up in the correct position on the product when folded. If the fastening member comprises adhesive, moreover, erroneous foldings and misplacements can result in adhesive bits of the fastening tabs becoming jammed in the equipment.
One object of the present invention is to achieve a fastening member which, in the production thereof or in the application thereof to an absorbent product, does not require complicated folding operations. A second object of the invention is to offer a fastening system which does not require a folding operation in the application of the fastening system to an absorbent product or in the production of the fastening system. A further object is to make it easier to fix a fastening member to an absorbent product and hence lower the risk of misplacements of the fastening member, so that fewer defective products need to be discarded in the course of production and material wastage can thereby be reduced.
According to the invention, a product of the type discussed in the introduction has been achieved, which product is primarily characterized in that the fastening tab constitutes a part of a material strip which extends in the transverse direction of the product and the material strip is fixed permanently to the product, at least at its ends, and in that the fastening tab is demarcated from the rest of the material strip by means of a tear line extending substantially transversely to the direction of extent of the material strip.
In particular, the invention is directed to an absorbent product having a substantially elongated shape and further comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-tight surface layer, and an absorption body arranged between the surface layers, in addition to which the product has longitudinal side edges, transverse end edges, a first end section, a second end section, a crotch section lying between the end sections, a material strip which extends in the transverse direction of the product and which material strip is fixed permanently to the first end section, at least at its ends, a fastening tab constituting a part of the material strip and demarcated from the rest of the material strip by means of a tear line extending substantially transversely to the transverse direction of extent of the material strip, the fastening tab including a first fastening member and the product further comprising a second fastening member arranged on the second end section of the product and arranged so as to interact with the first fastening member in order to bind together the product into a briefs shape.
Suitable tear lines are perforations, notches or cuts through the whole or part of the thickness of the material strip, compressions, chemically or physically produced material weakenings, tear bands, etc. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the tear line comprises a perforation or other material weakening.
The material strip which forms the fastening tab can be fixed to the liquid-tight surface layer, i.e. to the surface of the product which is intended to be facing away from the user during use. Alternatively, the material strip can be fixed to the liquid-permeable surface layer, i.e. to the surface of the product which is intended to be facing the user during use. Especially in the latter case, the parts of the material strip which are expected to be in direct contact with the skin of the user during use of the product, should be formed by a material which does not chafe or otherwise irritate the skin. Suitable such materials are, for example, non-woven strips, or other textile or textile-like materials.
The material strip can comprise elastic material and can in this case form part of the waist elastics of the product, i.e. elastic members arranged around the transverse edges of the product which, during use, form the waist opening of the product. The waist elastics gives the product an elastic, stretchable waist edge and is intended to achieve improved fit and tightness of the product around the waist of a user. Alternatively, a wholly or partially elastic material strip can, of course, simply constitute the waist elastics of the product.
The fastening member of the product can comprise a mechanical fixing member. Usable mechanical fixing members are, for example, VELCRO surfaces (hook members/loop members), snap fasteners, clasp/eye, button/buttonhole, or the like. Adhesive fixing members can, however, be used, in which case the first fastening member expediently comprises adhesive fixing tabs arranged on the first end section of the product and the second fastening member comprises at least one receiving surface for the fixing tabs, arranged on the second, opposite end section of the product. Combinations of mechanical and adhesive fastening systems are also conceivable within the scope of the invention.
To prevent the fastening members from attaching to an unwanted part of the product in the course of production or prior to use, it is expedient for adhesive parts of the fastening members to be protected, prior to use, by a detachable protective layer, which is removed before the product is bound together around the body of a user. It can also be expedient to cover clasp-type, mechanical fastening members with a protective layer to prevent erroneous fastening and protect the fastening members from dirt.
It is generally expedient for the absorbent product to have a symmetrical design, with at least a first fastening member arranged on each side edge of the product.
The fastening tab, or at least one of the fastening tabs arranged on each side edge, can constitute a part of the same material strip, which thus extends transversely across the product, or can constitute a part of a first material strip arranged on one of the side edges and a second material strip arranged on the other side edge.
The fastening system thus expediently comprises a first part having a first fixing member, which preferably is mechanical or adhesive, and a second part having a second fixing member, which comprises at least one receiving surface for the first fixing member. Such a receiving surface can be a part of a surface layer belonging to the product or can be constituted by a separate material fixed to a surface layer belonging to the product. As the receiving surface for mechanical fixing members (hook members or loop members), a corresponding, complementary hook or loop type fixing member is preferably used. As the hook members, surfaces having hook-like or clasp-like projections are preferably used and, as the loop members woven, braided, crocheted or knitted textile materials, having projecting material loops in which the clasp members can attach, are used. Unwoven fibre fabrics, so-called non-woven materials, may also be used as loop members. Suitable fibre fabrics are in this context relatively loose materials having a multiplicity of fibre elements which can serve as fixing means for hook members.
The fastening system according to the invention can comprise both adhesive and VELCRO fixing members, as well as fixing members having fixing surfaces which exhibit both adhesiveness and friction, or engagement capacity. Examples of the latter type of fastening member are adhesive surfaces having spike-like fixing elements which project through the adhesive. Such a fastening member attaches well to a textile or other porous receiving surface and combines adhesion with mechanical locking as a result of the partial penetration of the spike-like fixing elements into the receiving surface, whereupon the adhesive is brought into fixing contact with the receiving surface.
As a result of the fastening tabs according to the invention being formed by tearing open along a preformed tear line in a surface material, the tabs can be easily handled and continually applied in a production process. No loose protruding tabs are at risk of becoming jammed in the production equipment. Moreover, complicated fold stages during the production are avoided. By choosing the shape of the tear line, the tab can be given any desired shape. A curved tear line can in this case be preferable, since the fastening tab thereby acquires a rounded demarcation edge which makes the tab easier to grip and reduces the risk of sharp or abrasive corners being formed.